Makai
Makaio are shin who were formed with evil in their hearts, immediately cast into the demon world upon being born. Their anger kept them from becoming demons. This uncontainable anger eventually making them forces to be reckoned with. As they gain strength and power, they name themselves Makaio, demon gods. Only evil aligned Shin may choose this path. Path Features: Contempt (level 11): You harbor a deep seeded contempt for the pure Shin and what they stand for. You gain the makai descriptor. Your DR applies against all creatures without the makai descriptor Hatred (level 15): Your hatred for the shin can not be contained. When there is another shin on the field without the makai descriptor you deal an additional damage die against him and all of his allies. This ability functions only while the shin is alive. Shin Retsuzan (level 19): You divert your aura to your hand, creating a powerful cutting energy that surrounds your hand. As a minor action you may spend a surge to activate this ability. While active, once per round your basic melee attacks can deal spirit damage to armor. This ability deactivates after tier+1 rounds. Makaio powers: Level 11 at will powers Hell Strike At-Will ✦ Martial, Unarmed Standard Action Melee Target: One creature Attack: Strength vs Reaction Hit: 2k + strength damage. If the opponent has positive karma, you deal an additional 2 damage. Makai Surge At-Will ✦ Martial, Ki Standard Action Ranged 4 Target: One creature Attack: Instinct vs Repulse Hit: 2k + spirit damage. If a creature does not possess the makai descriptor, they are pushed backwards tenacity squares. Miss: No damage, but still push targets without the descriptor Level 11 encounter powers Makai Rush Encounter ✦ Martial, Unarmed Standard Action Melee Target: One creature, 3 attacks Attack: Strength vs Reaction Hit: 3P + strength damage. If all three attacks hit, the target begins to take ongoing 5 (save ends) Makai Cannon Encounter ✦ Martial, Ki Standard Action Line 6 Target: All creatures in range Attack: Tenacity vs Repulse Hit: 3k + spirit damage. If a creature does not possess the makai descriptor, they suffer an additional 1k Miss: half damage Level 14 utility powers Grand Partition With a swing of your hand you create a split in the world Encounter ✦ Martial, Ki Swift Action line 10 Effect: You create a straight line of impassable terrain. Any creature caught in this power is pushed back to the nearest square of passable terrain instead of being dealt damage. Attrition You channel your hate Encounter ✦ Martial, Ki Minor Action Personal Effect: Any creature that starts its turn next to you that does not possess the Makai descriptor suffers Tenacity damage. This lasts for spirit rounds. When this ends, spend a surge. Darkness Mixer You reveal your powers, surrounding yourself in a dark purple aura Encounter ✦ Martial, Standard Action Power up Effect: Spend a surge to activate. For the next two rounds, you move at +4 movement speed and deal an additional damage die to all creatures without the makai descriptor Level 16 daily powers Makai Fist You strike a foe in the gut, following up with an overbearing blow that puts a foe in the ground Daily ✦ Martial, Unarmed Standard Action Melee Target: One creature, 2 attacks Attack: Strength vs Repulse Hit: 2P + strength damage. If both attacks hit, the target is immobilized (save ends). If both attacks hit a target without the makai descriptor, they are immobilized for 1d4+strength rounds Devil Star You inscribe the symbol of the makaio on the ground, all those who pass over taking damage. Daily ✦ Martial, Ki Standard Action Area burst 4 Target: All creatures in range Attack: Tenacity vs Repulse Hit: 4k + spirit damage. The zone persists for tenacity rounds, any creature who starts his turn inside takes 1k. Miss: Half damage, the zone still persists. Level 20 ultimate power Wrath of the Forsaken You channel your rage into one massive attack Daily ✦ Martial, Ki Fullround Action Ultimate wide beam 15 Target: All creatures in range Attack: Tenacity vs Resolve Hit: 8k + spirit damage that ignores DR. If targets hit do not possess the Makai descriptor, they take an additional amount of damage equal to half the total damage. Miss: 3k + 50 damage, makai descriptor bit still happens. Category:Canon Category:Paths Category:Shin